pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style)
Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse (The ZhuZhus) *Jill - Mom (The ZhuZhus) *Bill - Dad (The ZhuZhus) *Newborn Riley - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *3 Year Old Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice TV Series) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Pebbles (The Flintstones) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice TV Series) *Cool Girl's Friends - Share Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Lammy and Truffles (Happy Tree Friends) See Also *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Cheer Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Beetlejuice Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style): Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse's First Date? *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice as Fear Polly.png|Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse as Riley Anderson Category:Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Alyson court/stephen quimette/jennifer hale